Chapter 115
Unleashed is the one-hundredth and fifteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's Boku no Hero Academia Manga. Summary Two weeks after the battle in the Kamino Ward and All Might's retirement, in Kanagawa Prefecture, a man looks over the streets surveying the people. The man believes the most important aspect in life is understanding yourself. The man is annoyed with the civilians' content faces and cannot stand them. However, a voice inside the man's head disagrees. Ever since the final battle between All Might and All For One ended, television networks and the internet were buzzing with chatter regarding anxiety due to All Might no longer being around. The man is listening to the news on his television which has Mr Miyagi speaking about studying the consequences of All Might's retirement and counter measures to be put in place against villains. The man believes that the anxiety revolves around one person; the man who became the Number One Hero after All Might's retirement, Endeavor. Because of his attitude, Endeavor is someone everyone cannot accept and everyone describes him with a single word "course". From the man's perspective, Endeavor is nothing more than an ordinary person pretending to be a superhuman and he only became the Number One Hero, albeit undeserving, due to All Might's retirement. On television, Mr Miyagi speaks about Endeavor's high resolved cases tally and that his furious disposition prevents a majority of people from liking him as shown by his base of supporters consisting of males aged between twenty and forty. However, Mr Miyagi thinks that they should focus on Endeavor's strengths and how he can carry them forward. The man switches off the television and goes out. Walking outside, the man believes that the weakening spirit of Heroes is the issue and not their power, but the voice inside the man's head believes that its all about power, to which the man tells the voice to be quiet. Suddenly, a robbery occurs and the man watches from the sidelines. A villain is stealing a service counter as a Hero tries to stop him. However, another villains hits the Hero on the head with a crowbar. A getaway truck shows up and the villains puts the service counter in the truck. The group of villains announce themselves as the "Reservoir Dogs". The man watching the crime scene believes that with All Might gone, villains have started increasing in numbers again, with scoundrels forming their own little groups in a planned and systematic manner have begun standing out more and more. Suddenly, the man's phone rings and he picks it up. On the phone, it is the broker for the League of Villains now known as Giran. The man and Giran ask each other how they are doing; Giran is quite happy because the black market has seen a resurgence and requests for suits and related items have doubled. Giran attributes this resurgence thanks to the League of Villains. Giran informs the man that Tomura Shigaraki wants the League of Villians to gather together. The man doesn't know about this information although the voice in his head is fully aware of this information. The man begins struggling and starts contradicting himself. Giran tells the man that the League of Villains will gather soon and not to do anything crazy until then. The phone call between the man and Giran ends. After the battle between All Might and All For One, at the moment the League of Villains are scattered across various locations. The League of Villains scattered not only to conceal themselves from ongoing investigations but to find other like-minded individuals and expand the league. Somewhere, Dabi confronts a group of thugs in an alley. Seeing that they are trash, Dabi burns the group of thugs with his fire and the thugs fall to the ground becoming ash. Meanwhile, the man who spoke with Giran is struggling and starts splitting. However, the man resolves this issue by putting a mask over his face that allows him to stay as one. The man reveals himself to be Jin Bubaigawara better known as Twice. Twice starts talking about his Quirk and past. Twice's Quirk is doubling and can make one into two. In his past, Twice cloned himself over and over until he created a team of himself. Twice made the clones do everything for him. However, the clones began claiming that they were the real Twice which resulted in an argument as to who was the real Twice. The argument resulted in a fight with the clones and the real Twice; Twice suffered a injury to his head as a result of this fight which left a scar on his forehead. The maniacal situation dragged on for a week and two days and at the end of the fight, the clones killed all of each other and they vanished. Even to this day, Twice is uncertain if he is the real him. Because he is a maniac, Twice had no place to call home until he found the League of Villains who accepted him. As long as he can be useful to the league, Twice can be happy being who he is. Twice looks back to see the crime scene. The Reservoir Dogs have been defeated by another group of villains. The leader of the group of villains, Overhaul, comments that the thugs they defeated have illnesses and illnesses must be cured. Another villains tells Overhaul that he took the money and they should leave before they Heroes arrive. While leaving, Overhaul states that everywhere he looks there are sick people. Twice comments that the maniacal Overhaul and his gang have started to make their own place where they belong. Twice wonders what he should do. Twice believes that because the Heroes and Villains have begun to undergo a change in appearance, the most important aspect is understanding who you are. As Class 1-A are taking the Provisional Hero License Exam, the scene switches to the maximum high security prison. Inside, All For One asks the person questioning him what he seeks. The person asking the question is All Might. All Might states that he is here to settle things with him.